A Bad Beginning, A Good End 2
by Beamer Beam
Summary: Tomas, a poor twenty one year old, was drafted to the army, in the year of 1942, and put in the Pacific Theatre. Though he just only being there a few days, he was already feeling the blues, but an unlikely, rather completely unpredictable thing happens, and he ends up somewhere no one ever knew existed...What will happen? This story will be updated frequently.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: A Bad Day, That Became Worse**_

**If you don't wish to read all of this garbage, read the very first paragraph with the link, then read the disclaimer, then move to the story. Enjoy it!**

**Warning: Wall of text is very textful, and is very detailed.**

**Yep, here's the sequel, I don't have super high hopes for this, naturally I'd still like for it to succeed, as any writer does for their stories, but it will go, the way it goes. Here's the first story, though the only thing it'll have to do with this one, is there will be two characters from the first. ( s/9545605/1/A-Bad-Beginning-A-Good-End ) Okay, so aside with all this, have fun, and enjoy the story. I'd also like to say that this chapter contains strong language, and two parts from songs that are religious. CHILL, DON'T FREAK OUT. They are VERY well known songs, and VERY common ones. **

**Ever see the movie Titanic? The scene with the band playing when the ship is about to go down? Yes, that song. And another well known, rather common one, IE Amazing Grace. My reasoning for using these: It provides the proper emotion that I, the author, want to portray in this particular chapter, if you are for whatever reason not okay with reading over a TINY bit of these, then I suggest ethier A. Click the back button, B. Skip past it, Or C. I dunno, make up your own option.**

**In a rather rare chance that someone might not know what I'm talking about, It is up to you completely whether you want to continue on or not, I redirate that they are two very common, well known songs. If you are completely offended that I used these, and refuse to read the rest of the story, I am very sorry, and I wish that you'd reconsider.**

**Now, if you even bothered to read all that, I congratulate you, if you did not, I do not blame you xD, anyways, what you really came here for, is a story, am I right? And a story you have recieved**

***sigh* I claim no rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the characters, all rights of it belongs to Hasbro, of which again, I claim no rights, any statements/comments saying I taken claims will be null, and void, and ignored.**

August, 18th, 1942, just after the last steps of the Makin Island Operation, and after the last of Raiders pulled out, except a few, who were orderd to stay and wait for anyone else, who might not have made the evacuation. "Fuck man..." the radioman of the group began, "Look at this place, torn to shreds...Wish we coulda been in this shit," He joked, but nobody was too pleased, or uplifted by it, they just sat, finally, the Sergeant spoke up, "Boys, until futher notice, it's R-n'-R for us." But the only one who really stans out in this group of twenty, is a young, twenty one year old machine gunner, named a rather common name, Tom.

One might ask themself, what is so important about Tom? Well, I'll tell you, he was drafted, and wasn't exactly excited to be stepping on a foreign land, much less a humid, tropical island, that had a sickening smell that only a jungle could have, mixed in with the smell of gunpowder, and rottin' flesh. Oh yes, he was also a student, at Oxford Universty, but the power of the draft, knows no bounds, unfortunate to say for poor Tom, but he was just glad he WASN'T apart of the main assault, still, that didn't change where he was at currently.

"What'cha think newbie?" the Sergeant gave Tom a slight jab, "Being sort of in the shit that is, this is war my friend, take a good long look at it, it isn't the first time you'll be seeing this kind of thing..." Tom flinched, he wanted no part of any of this, but kept silent, "C'mon champ, stayin' silent ain't gonna' fuckin' help anyone," Little did the Sergeant know, Tom vowed to say a word during the time of him being there, and so he did.

The Sergeant gave up, and decided he wasn't going to get a word out of Tom, atleast for now, so he moved on to people who would talk, "Welp, what'cha say Bill?" Look over to a rifleman, "I say we should use some these fuckin' hay and wood houses as a campfire maker."

Movement in the jungle instantly set them on in combat mode, "Looks like R-n'-R is going to have to wait, let's waste these fuckers!" And before anyone knew it, a battle broke out, Tom set up the machine gun, starting to pull the trigger, but then stopped..."WHAT THE FUCK ROOKIE? GET THE GUN GOING!" The Radioman beside him yelled, but Tom wasn't about too, he only stared at it, "GET. THAT. FUCKING. WEAPON. GOING." The Radioman shouted, but Tom only took cover.

The radioman realised that Tom wasn't about to, so he got on the gun, and started firing at them, shortly after the gun fire stopped, the Japanese withdrawing back, and the Marines finally going back to relaxed. But not all was well, the Radioman was not happy at all with Tom, "What the fuck man? What the fuck is your malfunction Rookie?" He scorned him, instantly the Sergeant walked over, "What is the problem over here?" He asked sternly, "This fuckin' sissy just set up the gun and stared at it like it was an ornament!" The radioman yelled, Tom simply sat there, "Calm the fuck down Charles," The Sergeant ordered, the radioman just walked away, pissed off, "Tomas, now I'm a rational person, and a rather understanding man, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Tom just looked at him, and back then back at the ocean, not saying a word, "Tomas, you gotta' talk to me man, I can't help you, if you don't speak your mind, and tell me what you want," Tomas looked at him again, "You wanna know what I want?" He asked, "There we go, yes, I do," the Sergeant said calmly, "I want, to go home," Pointing towards the ocean, "I don't want to be here, I never wanted to become a soldier, or anything in the military field, at all."

"Tom, we all want to get out of this shit, and we all wanna go back home, but you gotta make it out for what it is," the Sergeant tried to explain, "Okay, but how do you make out Hell exactly?" Tom asked, the Sergeant laughed, "You're looking at it," Gesturing to all around him, "So now that, that is out of the way, I'd like to know why you didn't fire?"

Tom looked back out at the ocean, "Because...The gun got jammed, and...I forgot how to clear a jam," Tim tried to lie, the Sergeant facepalmed, he wasn't buying this story, "We've all used a machine gun once or twice, and it seemed once Charlie hopped on it, it was working fine," The Sergeant said suspiciously, "He cleared the jam..."

Tom wanted to cry so badly, he didn't want to be there, he never wanted to be in the military at anytime, he wanted to learn, but you can't learn in a wartorn enviroment, now can you? But despite all of this, he held his tears in. The Sergeant stared at him, "So a radioman, who knows only basics of a machine gun, cleared an advanced jam in the main chamber?" Tom nodded, "Uhuh..."

The Sergeant's name was Wallace, and Wallace wasn't buying it at all, but he didn't know how to tackle this issue ethier, he was dealing with a young, depressed, heavy hearted person, and emotions was not his strong point. "Alright," He said with a sigh, "I believe you Tom," He said, and patted him on the shoulder. Though Wallace knew what the real issue was, he dared not to say it infront of the others, so he let it pass, and made it a note to speak to Tom about it later.

The night came, and guard shifts were set up, but the Sergeant made sure that Tom was not put on a single shift, not to mention he also made sure that Charlie was the gunner for the machine gun. Tom was about to go to sleep, when Wallace woke him, "Yes?" Tom said, opening his eyes, "Tom, I'd like to talk to you, alone," Wallace said. Tom was now nervous, but decided to get up, and follow the Sergeat, who seemed to be leading them a far ways from the others sleeping, once they arrived far enough away, Wallace turned to him.

"You aren't going to do well in this war, doing what your doin' boy," He said with a sigh, "I know, you're heart's achin', you're scared to death, you don't know what to do, you were pretty much thrown here away from a place you loved, parents, grandparents, siblings...I get it man..." Wallace said, at that point, Tom couldn't hold it, he broke down, tears freely flowing down his face in streams, "I never wanted this...I never asked...I-I-I..." He couldn't talk past the sobbing, he fell to his knees after a few seconds more.

Wallace just look at the shatter mess of a young man, looking at him now, Wallace realised actually just how misplaced Tom really was, the second look Wallace got of Tom, it just looked like Tom was just put in a uniform, and thrown into war. Tom was still crying, hands over face, mumbling incomprehensible jibberish, probably words, but Wallace was too busy examining tom, how Tom even made it past basic training was beyond Wallace, but he did somehow.

Suddenly loud Japanese yelling was heard, which made Wallace perk up, "That sounds like a banzai charge..." He said, the two of them unfortunately were very far away from the squad, "Tom, I know you're having your clean out moment here, but we need to get to our squad." Tom was still crying, "I don't care..." He said, through his sobbing, "I don't care..."

Wallace couldn't leave Tom there, so he picked him up, and put him on his shoulder, "Then we'll just do it this way," Wallace said, and began to attemptively run towards the squad, but it was too late, the Japanese began to sprint out of the jungle, the squad immedialty jumping out of their sleeping bags, and soon, gunfire.

The whole jungle lined seemed to be spitting Japanese banzai soldiers out, the entire line of the jungle had a Japanese soldier jumping out of it, and onto the beach, a few broke off and were running towards Wallace and Tom. Wallace was still carrying his gun, which had a round drum magazine, and he began to fire at the few, hitting a couple, but more started swarming towards those two, "Fuck me...Tom, we might actually die..." He said sorrowfly.

"I...don't care," Tom eeked out, crying harder, "I don't care..." He said again, crying harder, Wallace's life was flashing before his eyes, he was trying not to look at the images that were flying by, but he couldn't help it, last memories an' all...He eventually slowed to a walk, which then slowed to a complete halt, he set Tom down, and then set beside him, "Well...I got about...Two mags, we should be fine...maybe."

He then fired his full magazine and the ones running at them, while singing a song he always swore he'd sing, before he'd die, he wasn't a religious man by far, and being a war man that he was, he's done alot of things, but this song always made him feel good when he heard it, so it was going to be his last song, "Amazing Grace...How sweet-" Tears started blurring his vision, firing more at the enemies comeing his way, "The sound-" Tears coming down his face now, his gun clicked, he was officially out of ammo.

"That saved-" He unloaded the gun, grabbed another mag, and loaded in, or trying to, "A wretch...Like me..." He finished, well, he finished what he knew atleast, and started burst firing again, then began singing another that he knew better, he knew this one better, because his grandmother use to say that, the cruise ship's (Ring a bell?) band that had a terrible accident, which she was on, played this very song, "Nearer...my god to thee-" Though it seemed he was dropping alot of them, they just kept coming, "nearer...to...thee..." Barely able to fire his weapon, much less sing.

But he kept singing, even through sobs, "E'en though...it be a cross-" He couldn't do it, he dropped his weapon, in a full crying state now, the years of war taking a full effect on him, memories of fallen men flashing in his mind. His parents, family, kids, everything, hitting him hard. He nearly forgot he was on a battlefield, and just as one banzai soldier got near, he shot him, dropping him in seconds, Wallace whiped his eyes, and fired at them again.

And began picking up his singing, "Still all...my dreams...I'd be near-" He ran out of ammo again, and reached for his last mag, but had nothing, he sighed a very pained one, and stopped singing right there. He pulled out his pistol, popping a few, but making no dents in the many that were running at them, he threw his pistol, and put his arm around Tom. "Don't worry kid...We'll be going home, very soon," He said with a smile, Tom however was still crying.

A banzai soldier was nearing them, but just as he readied his rifle for the killing blow, a flash of light hit all three of the people there, and just as they were there, they were gone, in a blink of an eye. Little did they know, they were now entering Equestria.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Trip to the Hospital**_

**New chapter! Yay! Oh, and Equestria! Even more Yay! What? Expecting a wall of text? That was just for that chapter silly filly! Anyways, enjoy. **

**Oh, and again, language. I know, it's not good to use profane language, but I mean really, they are from World War 2, I'm merely trying to simulate of what they would be saying.**

***sigh* I claim no rights to My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the characters, all rights of it belongs to Hasbro, of which again, I claim no rights, any statements/comments saying I taken claims will be null, and void, and ignored. (Last disclaimer, from this point forward you will not be seeing them)**

Tom tried to rub the blinding light out of his eyes, but couldn't, it was only after what seemed like forever, that it receeded, revealing a very colorful place, unlike anyother Tom had every seen, but not all was well. "Sergeant?" He asked meekly, looking over to his Sergeant, who was already stabbed, Tom stared in horror, "GET OFF OF HIM!" He yelled, jumped up, "NOW!" He yelled louder, making the Japanese soldier jump, who turned, only to be met with a haymaker, which made the soldier fall to the dirt, dazed.

Tom pulled the bayoneted gun out of Wallace, and pointed it to the soldier, who threw his hands up, "No kill! No kill!" He yelled, "No kill! I surrender!" Tom was so tempted to pull that trigger, "WHY SHOULD I? HUH? WHY SHOULDN'T YOU DIE?"

A tug on a pant leg caught is attention, "Se-SERGEANT? YOU...You okay?" Tom asked, still holding the soldier at gun point, "I've been...better," He coughed, "But I definitly need a medic..." "...'Merican?" The Japanese soldier asked, "WHAT?!" Tom yelled at him, The Japanese threw his hands up again, Tom didn't know what do to, the gun was shaking in his hands, would he really kill someone?

What scared him more, is the fact that there was no more banazai troopers charging them, nor was there a jungle, Tom was visibly frightend by everything..."...'Merican?" Tom slowly turned to the enemy soldier, "What. Do you want?" The Japanese went to spoke, but Tom interrupted him, "Oh let me guess, my life? And my friends life?" He said, the Japanese soldier just kinda looked down, "ANSWER ME." Tom shouted uncharacteristicly, the soldier jumped again, "No kill! I...want to help," He tryed to say, "Help with what?" Tom asked, the Soldier pointed to Wallace.

"Yeah, not in a million years," Tom said, "He will die, if no help," The Troop said, Tom thought about it, "One wrong move, and I don't care if I have blood on my hads, I will kill you if you try to kill him." "No kill 'merican," The Soldier said, "Well, since I'm trusting you to work on my friend...What's your name?"

"My name...Sokoro," Sokoro said, bowing, "My name, is Tom, and the one you stabbed is Wallace, which if he dies, I hope you're well aware that you'll die too." Sokoro simply stared, "Honorable," He said, and started to work on the wound, first examing it, "He will live, needs medic," Sokoro concluded, unknown to Tom, it was only by a miracle that Sokoro could speak SOME english.

"Well I figured that..." Tom sighed, "Anyway, where the hell are we? A blinding light and it looks like home-" He trailed off, realising something that he should've before anything else, the land was green, there was no jungle in sight, and it was colorful...Tom could hardly believe his eyes, if it wasn't for the past moments of warfare, and drama, he'd already would have passed out.

But he didn't, he shook his self out of his daze, and turned back to Soroko, who was seemingly trying to tell Wallace something, "Wallace-san, hold rag," He said, "I can't..." Wallace coughed out, Soroko just sighed, he knew that Wallace was going to die, and regretted stabbing him. "Don't give up Soro! Look right there!" Tom shouted happily, pointing to the big building with a red cross on it, he picked up Wallace, "I trust you'll be good, I CAN still shoot you," Tom warned, "No worry," Soroko said, shrugging his shoulders, Tom assumed that was his way of saying 'ok.'

The three started booking it to the hospital, Wallace was getting weaker, "Hey Soro, give Wally there a good slap," Tom ordered, "Okay," Soroko then slapped Wallace right across the face, he instantly woke up at that, "YOU DIRTY NO GOOD FOR NOTHING JAP, I'M GONNA-" "CHILL WALLY," Tom said, almost at the door, "I told him too, you were about to go out for the count." Wallace just moved his eyes to look at Tom, then back at Soroko, who just shrugged, "I'll let 'ya off the hook this time..." Wallace said, in a pissed off manner, but knew Tom did the right thing. Tom's eyes grew so wide getting there, that once he reached the door, they were the size of golf balls, "...DAMNIT" Tom yelled, "What now?" Soroko asked, "I have no idea where we're at...Is this hospital French? German?" "They are the gonna-save-my-assenese, that's what they are, now lets go Sonny Jim, I don't feel like meeting my maker, not today," Wallace urged, even in a half dazed state, "Yeah, yeah you're right, the worst that could happen is they're enemies..."

Tom took a deep breath, and walked in, but jumped when the doors slid open, "Did you see that Sarge? Automatic doors...What's next...Planes that hover?" Everyone laughed at that, and after that, the three continued on. But when he entered, his expectations crushed to dust, there wasn't Germans, or French, or even people for that matter, there were little horses, ponies even, "Sarge...You're not gonna believe this..." Tom said softly, trying not to frighten them, "What?" He said normal tone, "SHH, you'll scare them," "I am FUCKING BLEEDING OUT, I DON'T FUCKING CARE," Wallace shouted, the ponies shot looked towards the loud shout.

"And who the fuck is 'them' anyway?" The pony in seemingly medical cloths gulped, and walked up to them, "Hey buddy...I don't have a carrot or anything..." Tom said, kinda laughing, the pony just seemed to glare at them, "Aww...Look at 'em Soroko, they're adorable." The pony went wide eyed, and blushed, "And...they can blush? Sarge this is too cute..."

"Excuse me sir! Are you going to stand there and down grade me further, or do you actually have need for medical attention?!" It shouted, "Annnnnnnnd it talked," Tom said, "What the fuck you mean, 'it talked," "It talked, the pony, in doctor clothing talked." The pony was very annoyed, "What can I do, to make you leave my hospital?" He asked with a sigh, "Uhh...Are you a doctor?" It glared at Tom, "What do you think? An Orthoscope, doctor cloths, I don't know, maybe I'm a ballerina," He said with an eye roll, "I'm going to assume yes, look, my friend here, on my shoulder, got stabbed."

The pony flinched, he hasn't had to deal with a stabbing in ages, "Have you reported it to the Royal Guard?" He asked, "Really? FUCK! I knew it! This place smelled of tea to me..." Tom said, face palming, "Look, 'mate,' this gent here needs a good forte' winks to get back in shape, awlriaght?" Tom explained, the pony staring blank expression, "You are by far, the most crazy thing I've ever encounterd...As for your friend, I can patch him up relativly quickly, depending on the stab wound, it will determine how long he stays, but if you haven't gotten the Royal Guard, we'll have to inform them."

"Yeah, yeah, inform them if you MUST," Tom said, "Well...Of...course we do? There was a stabbing, which is, kind of a big deal," The doctor explained, "I don't blame you," Tom said, "Just...could we get him patched up now? I don't know how much blood he lost." "Yes of course," the Doctor said, "This way please," Notioning to a hall way, while they were walking, Tom decided to get the lay of the land, "So, where are we? You know, like what's the closest town/city?" He asked, breaking the silence, the doctor was a little annoyed, but he was also a professional so he decided to talk to him, "You are currently in the district of Ponyville, a smal-" He was cut off by laughing, what sounded like three things laughing, "Yo-You're jokeing right?" Wallace said, through laughter, "Funny name," Soroko commented through his own laughter, "I am actually VERY serious."

The three stopped laughing, and then just looked at the pony infront of them, "As I was saying, you're in the district of Ponyville, which is that little village, which I'm sure you've already atleast seen," the Doctor explained, Tom did recall seeing it, "The big city on the mountain, which you might have seen, is Canterlot, the Capital of Equestria," He finished, pointing to the room.

"So this land...is called Equestria?" Tom asked, "That is correct," The Doctor said, though these things had a rather odd personality, they seemed okay to the Doc himself, "I never heard of that on Earth..." Tom said, "Earth?" the Doc asked, "Yeah, you know, the planet we're-..." Tom stopped, with a sudden, horrifing thought..._Are...We on Earth anymore? Or did we-_

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE MOTHERFUCKER," He shouted at the docter, and pointed the rifle he had at him, "WH-WHAT?!" The doctor blinked, and kinda shrunk, "DID YOU ABDUCT US?! MOTHERFUCKER, DID YOU. ABDUCT US?" He was very serious, "Ab-Abduct you?" The doctor squeaked out, "N-No! I-I did no such thing!" He yelled back, "THEN HOW DID WE GET FROM OUR PLANET TO THIS ONE?! I KNOW HOW YOU ALIENS WORK, THERE WAS A BLINDING LIGHT, AND THEN WE POPPED HERE."

You have to admire poor Tom's desperation, atleast he's smart enough to conjure that possibility, but the why/how, little did Tom know, didn't matter. "I...Look we, I'm going to have a specialist examine you, I think you might be the things she talked about..." He said, he then went for the door, and mumbled, "To think, that insane pony might be right..." But Tom was having none of that, he shot right beside the door, "HAS YOUR MIND BEEN REMOVED?!" The doctor ducked, and looked up at the bullet hole, "SPECIALIST HELL! YOU AREN'T MOVEING SO MUCH AS THE MEANING OF PI."

The doctor was quite surprised that this very, seemingly violent thing knew what 'pi' was, or maybe the creature was just shooting in the dark, "I NEED to call her in, I don't know how to work with you, without losing my head, LITERALLY!" He explained, and pointed to the bullet hole, "Look, she's a very nice pony, and I think you'd like her...being unpredictable an' all..."

"Fine, but you have about three and a half seconds to get her here, otherwise I will setup a nest in here, and you will not be entering it, ever," Tom warned seriously, the doctor sighed, and called another pony in, who came in, "Yes?" She said, "Miss Redheart, could you call Lyra in? I belief I have something that'll interest her...And if she is busy, tell her it is an urgent matter."

"Of course," She said, "But may I ask why particularly, THAT pony?" the Nurse asked, everypoony knew how...Wierd Lyra was, so why did the doctor want her particularly? "Because, I-just-because-J-Just call her okay?" He said frustratedly, "Okay," the nurse said. While waiting, Tom felt really bad about shooting the wall, "Hey...Doc?" Tom started, "Yes?" He said, sighing, "I'm sorry...About the wall," The doctor looked at him, "What?" He wasn't oblivious to what Tom was talking about, but he didn't understand why Tom was apologising, "I shouldn't have shot the wall, or shot at all...I'm really sorry."

"It is okay, Mister. OH! What IS your names'?" He asked, Tom was still feeling bad about the wall, but answered the doctor, "Name's Tom, and the guy that I carried in, is Wallace, and finally, the guy that followed us in, is Soroko." Finally, another voice seemed to work it's way down the hallway, "Ah, she's finally here," The doctor sighed relief, the voice grew closer, and began to become understandable, "So the docter wanted me because he thinks this is something I'm into? I don't know medical stuff."

The source of the voice walked in, and when it did, an instant gasp camed from it, "ARE-AM-REALLY-I CAN'T BELIEVE-ARE YOU SERIOUS- AM I DREAMING-I..." The mint colored pony stammered, then finally screamed out of joy, which happend to be very earpierceing, "THESE ARE HUMANS!" She yelled, and hugged the doctor tightly, "HUMANS! REAL. LIVE. HUMANS!" She bounced rapidly up and down, "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" She yelled, at each bounce.

After a long, and rather exaggerated moment, Tom finally spoke, "So, since there seems to be silly names, and actual very punny ones, I am going to assume your's, is Minty." "CLOSE ENOUGH!" Lyra shouted in happiness, she was too happy to care about the mistake, "No, wait..." Tom put a hand infront of her face, stopping her mid-bounce, and thought for a moment more..."OH! Your name's Lyra, sorry for the mistake," He sia,d then remove his hand, she seemed to bounce faster, "OH MY GOSH, I KNEW IT! COGNITIVE THINKING!"

Tom, and Soroko didn't know what to say, Wallace was busy cussing at the doctor for touching the wound, and Lyra was still bouncing in joy, finally Tom said something, "Well, Lyra, which is a pretty name, you're the expert on humans?" She stoped, and hit the floor with a thud, then got up, and brushed herself, then yelled again, "I WAS COMPLIMENTED BY A HUMAN!" "Your life's complete now," Soroko said under his breath, Lyra was too giddy to care about the insult.

In this room of chaos however, the doctor was still able to get Wallace to hold still, long enough for stitching, though Wallace didn't cry, which was normally the problem, the doctor instead faced a whole lot of cursing. He stiched the last stich, and then looked at Wallace, "There you go! We're all done!" He said, smiling, "Now, all things considered I think you deserve an icecream," Wallace then whammed the doctor right in the face as hard as he could.

The doctor laid across the room, dazed, "It's fine doc, that was satisfieing enough," Wallace said, letting out a long sigh of relief, the doctor said nothing however, he was a little sleepy. Lyra was still bouncing, even after that hard fall, Tom finally grabbed her, and held her eye-to-eye level, "STOP IT. CALM DOWN, OR SO HELP YOU'RE GETTING THE WINDOW EXIT," She looked at him, smile fading, then she started to shake a little, Tom kinda felt bad now, but he wanted quiet, and damnit, he was going to get some. Call it wierd, but Tom began to smell Mint, he took a second sniff in the air, then looked to the dazed doctor, "Hey doc, I know you're a bit out of it, but do you have, like a mint air freshener or somethin'?"

The doctor simply shook his head, and started getting up, a little wobbly, then Tom looked at Lyra, examing her for a minute, "I'm sorry for yelling at you," Tom said. He sat her down, and patted her on the head, Lyra blushed heavily, but tried to hide it, she knew that he didn't know patting/petting was considered sensual, "Say, why's that...thing popping out of your head?"

Tom asked, pointing to Lyra's horn, "Oh, well, because I'm a unicorn," "A unicorn?" Tom asked, "You mean like...Magical horse?" Lyra giggled at that, "Yes, a magical horse, though there's three types of ponies here," She said, stopping her giggle fit. "And those would be...?" "OH! Well, there's four actually, unicorns, pegasi, earth ponies, and alicorns, though the only alicorns are Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna."

"What do you mean, 'alicorn?" "Oh, well the princesses have both a horn, and wings," Tom kinda glared, "And what do the earth ponies have?" Lyra kinda frownd, "Well...nothing, they're just normal, you know, no wings, or horns," Tom, was not amused. A short while later, Wallace picked the doctor up from his rather awkward position, and set him on all fours, "Thanks..." The doctor said, but then realised who did it, "Get back in bed! I just stich you up-" "Yes you did doc, and I'm grateful, but don't go bustin' my balls over it."

The doctor instantly gasped, "SIR, WE-" "If your going to nag for saying 'balls,' then just...wow," Wallace said laughing, "Soroko, Rookie, we're blowin' this stand," "Sir, yes sir," Tom said saluting, and walking out happily, Soroko and Wallace followed, leaving the doctor stunned.

Outside

The air hit them, and it was sweet, a whole sweeter then hospital air, "Hey, Sarge, how well did that doc patch you up?" Tom asked, "Eh, he did an okay job, but seemed a bit panzified." Lyra walked outside moments later, "Alright, umm..." She said thinking, "That's Canterlot," Pointing to the castle on the mountain, "That's Ponyville, where I live," She pointed to the small cute little village down a ways, "And that, is Cloudsdale," Pointing up to the city in the sky.

This was going to be one hell of a ride.

Things they don't know!

This thingy down here will be at the end of every chapter! So things alot of them don't know is fairly obvious, they don't know anything about anything. But to be more detailed:

1. Patting, wing touching, and horn rubbing, horn touching, wing rubbing, and petting is considered a very sensual act, even romantic (trust me they'll be screwing up on this alot),

2. Wallace and Tom are considered dead on Earth, same for Soroko,

3. This transportation was a one-way thing, and they won't be going back.

4. Tom thinks this world is very chaotic based on that one time experience, but what he doesn't know is it's actually quite serene, and not chaotic.

5. The only working part on Soroko's gun, is his bayonet.

6. Lyra wants to explode and tell the whole world how she found humans, though she seems calm, her mind is actually freaking out.

You might think I'm spoiling things, but I'm not. it's more to give you insight on what they think/what they don't know. Now I could fit an entire list going all the way down to 20, but I'm not going to waste, mine OR your time by doing that. Think of the 'Things they don't know!' As a debriefing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: A Party?**_

**My procrastination has led to many annoying things, and not to mention seeing my story not do so well this month...Yeah, I'm stepping it up.**

The group stood there, looking over the landscape again, Soroko was trying to fix his broken gun, apperently his Ariska (japanese rifle) decided it'd only fire a single shot, then never work again, which, to be frank, pissed him off beyond meassure. Tom on the other hand was checking out Wallace's wound, it seemed to be stiched up a-ok, but he was having thoughts about how well hooves could stitch, but it seemed to be okay for now.

"Welp," Tom said, "Now what?" Lyra jumped to her hoofs, smiling, "Wait, I don't want to know," Lyra frowned, "Oh c'mooooooooon," She whined, "It'll be fun!" Wallace looked at her, then made a sarcastic 'oh' face, "Really Lyra? Will it really? You mean like it was in the hospital? Yeah, lets have more fun like that!"

Lyra glared, Wallace laughed, "Only pulling your...Wait for it..." Lyra cocked her head sideways, "Only pulling your HOOF!" Tom kinda chuckled at that, but admitted it was a weak pun, "That was mildly entertaining, but seriously, what's the thing you want to do?" Lyra was trying to shake off what was so funny about that.

"Yes, right," Lyra straightend up, "I was thinking, and since you guys probably aren't going back to Earth anytime soon, what do you say you come meet some friends!" She jumped as she said this, Tom, Wallace, and even the pissed off Soroko looked at her, "Why, in the **HELL,** would we want to make **FRIENDS?!"** Lyra scrunched her nose at this as Wallace said this, but to his surprise, Tom grabbed him, and pulled him close.

"what the hell was that Sarge?" He whisperd, "what do you mean?" Wallace responded in the same tone, "you're the seargent here, now damnit, act like one, Hearts, and Minds, otherwise, we got a pony populace that wants to kick us out to an abandoned island."

Wallace stared at Tom as he said that, not too sure on how to respond, "and what makes you the military strategist mr. My Gun Jammed?" Wallace shot back, "I may not want to fight, but I know damn well enough to not go and anger the local population. You don't need to be a military expert to figure THAT out."

Tom looked back at Lyra, "We'd be happy to Lyra, thank you for inviting us, we'd love to make some **FRIENDS,**" Tom finished the last word through gritted teeth staring at Wallace, "YOU WOULD?! OH YAY! YAAAAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" She bounced up and down, "Yep!" Tom chirped, then glared at Wallace, "Hearts. And. Minds." He s said sharply, making Wallace take a few steps back.

Tom looked at his watch, "Huh...Eastern Standard Time?" He said to himself, looking at his watch, "Wha? It's not 'Eastern Standard Time,' here, it's 'Equestrial Plane,'" Lyra corrected, "Oh, okay, well it seems to be reading..." He looked up at the sky, "Eight o'clock? If it's eight, how come the sun is still up?"

Lyra laughed, "Right, Celestia, the princess who raises and lowers the sun, lets it shine until Nine, then she lowers it, and her sister Luna raises the Moon for night," Tom blinked twice, trying to register this. "OH but the party is probably starting! We don't want to be late!" Lyra sing-songed, trotting off to the direction of a house, "I cannot even BELIEVE that we're going to go to a party," Mike whined.

Meanwhile, Soroko was trying to fix his gun, but to no avail, the very mechanism seemed to rapture, Soroko did not like the idea of having no weapon, except a bayonet, but even that was dull. Soroko was defenseless, Tom was empty handed and Wallace, seemingly lucked out by still having his machine gun, but no bullets.

"Ancestors...Make no harm come to us..." Soroko sighed out softly, unsure on what to believe about his safety, despite of being a soldier, he never really seen combat, and to be truthful, he felt really bad about stabbing Wallace.

While walking, Tom was scolding Wallace, which is funny, because Tom is a private, and Wallace is a Sergeant, "sergeant, don't you know anything about making the local populace like us?" "why should I? They're all ponies, I could care less." Tom facepalmed, "Not to question you sir, but uhh...this probably the only part of the world with ponies...If we make them mad, we don't know what they're capable of."

"How capable of killing could these ponies be?" Suddenly, a flash of light appeared infront of them, and this pony, was much, much taller, even as tall as them, appeared out of no where, Lyra instantly dropped to the ground in a bow.

"Oh-oh, uhh, Princess!" The big pony giggled a little "Rise Lyra," She said, hugging Lyra, "OH! Uhh, this is Princess Celestia," Lyra said looking towards the three, Soroko was bowing as well, and got up.

Tom and Wallace didn't quite understand, "Princess, may I present to you, HUMANS!" She said happily, the white pony looked them over, "I TOLD you Wallace," Tom said, "I was coming actually to talk to you Lyra, but...Wow," She looked them over, "These are what they look like?"

Lyra nodded up and down, "Well, nice to meet you all, my name is Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria," She said, giving the two men a hug, "HEY HEY HEY MARSHMELLOW, EVER HERE OF SPACE?" Wallace squirmed, Tom facepalmed, "Could you not complain?" "JUST BECAUSE YOU LIKE BEING MUSHY, DOESN'T MEAN I DO!"

Celestia let go of them, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just trying to be friendly," Celestia said, "Oh no no, it's quite fine, it's just," Tom said, but trailed off, "Oh okay," The alicorn said, smiling, "And who are you?" She asked pointing to Soroko.

"My name, Soroko," He tried to say as formally as he could, "You sound different from these two," She pointed out, "I am not 'merican, I...Japanese," He tried to say as best he could, english was not his forté, "Ja...Oh okay, Poninese, can't say I met them too much, but nice to meet you," The princess said, Soroko bowed once more, "And you," He responded.

"Well, anyways, I suppose I'll talk to Lyra later," She said, "Goodbye, and welcome to Equestria," And with that, she flashed off, Lyra was swaying side to side, "She...humans..." *thud*

"WELP! She's down for the count," Wallace said laughing, Tom was worried, "Uhh...Miss, Miss, wake up," He was trying to shake her awake, but he was caught off guard once he felt her coat, it was softer the any bed or pillow he ever felt, "Sarge...You gotta feel this coat."

"No, I'm not some wierdo," Wallace said, glaring at Tom, "Sarge, seriously, this is insane, probably as soft as a clo-" "YOU MONSTER, HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" A voice yelled from the sky, and before Tome could look to the direction of the voice, he got ran into by a blue blur.

Next thing Tom knew, he was blocking flailing hoofs from hitting him in the face, "WHOA! WHOA! CALM DOWN!" Wallace walked behind her, shaking his head, and picked her up off of Tom, "Calm down there streaky," He said, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She yelled squirming, "I will once you calm down," Wallace said.

Tom got up, brushed himself off, and looked at what just ran into him, but what he saw surprised him, a cyan pony, with rainbow hair, "I SAW THE WHOLE THING, SHE FAINTED AND YOU WERE GOING TO EAT HER!" Tom blinked, and then chuckled, "No, no, I was trying to wake her up."

"We got off on the wrong leg here," Tom said, "My name is Tom, and Lyra's a friend of ours," The pony visibly calmed a little, but was still convinced these creatures intended harm, "Okay, okay, I believe you, could you let go of me now?"

Wallace dropped her, "What's your name?" Tom asked, "Rainbow Dash," Wallace couldn't contain his laughter, "R-REALLY?! RAINBOW DASH?! BAHAHAHHAHAAH!" Tom should've seen that coming, "YEAH, RAINBOW DASH, YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?" She yelled.

"Madam, you shouldn't get so flustered," Wallace said through chuckles, "I have no problem with your name, but I find it heliriously fitting," Rainbow Dash's face was rather red, from emberressment, and from anger, "Yeah, yeah, reaaaaaal funny, and what's yours?" She asked, glaring.

"Sergeant Wallace, just Wallace is fine," Rainbow Dash cocked her head sideways, "Never heard a name like that before, it's...unique," She was rather calmed down now, Tom was still trying to wake up Lyra, "Lyra...wake up, this is a human waking you up," Lyra blinked her eyes open.

She then looked at Tom, "Uhh..." Her vision was blurry, and she couldn't make him out clearly, "Thanks mister," She said, and whiped her eyes, but once she saw who woke her up, she squeed, "OH MY GOSH! IT WASN'T A DREAM!" She bounced up, and hugged him.

"Lyra?" Lyra looked to where she heard a familiar voice, and seen Rainbow Dash, "OH, hey Rainbow, what brings you here?" Rainbow looked at Tom "I thought he was trying to eat you, he was rubbing your coat," Lyra blushed, and looked at Tom.

"Correction," Tom began, "I was trying to wake you up, by shaking you, by the way, you do indeed have a nice coat, I didn't think it be soft like that," Lyra was emberressed, if it was a pony trying to wake her up, she wouldn't be as emberressed, but the thought of a human actually caring about her was mind blowing.

"ANYWAYS!" Lyra blurted out, "We should really get to that party," She then without another word, continued to trot to where she was walking before-hoof, she really needed a moment to think to herself, after all, her head's been spinning since the start of all this.

"Well...do we follow her?" Tom asked, "Or do we go off on our own?" "What do you think knuckle head?" Wallace responded, starting to follow Lyra, "Alright then," Tom said, Soroko stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do, "Maybe..." He thought to himself.

Soroko didn't know how to feel about the spot he was in, he was on a new world, completely and totally alien from the world he knew, instead of humans, the inhabitants were ponies, instead of enemies, everypony seemed to exist as only friends. But ethier way, he felt out of place, they all spoke english, leaving him to be the only odd ball out, which didn't help his confidence at all, but what are 'ya gonna do?

They reached a small house, but it was big enough for the three clunky humans to fit through, but naturally, Wallace's distrust kicked in, "I don't know..." He said, "Really Sarge?" Tom said annoyed, Wallace reluctantly went in, Tom did as well, and Soroko followed, all three rather very unsure of what to do.

Things the don't know!

Yeah yeah, I know I rushed through this one, I'm sowwy, but yes, things they don't know!

The party is just a get to know eachother type deal


End file.
